


Benji and Bennet

by Wyvit



Series: Lolisho Dogpark [1]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Best Friends, Bestiality, Blow Jobs, Crying, Dacryphilia, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dubious Consent, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Loss of Innocence, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Multi, Not Beta Read, Omorashi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Shotacon, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:33:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29772084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wyvit/pseuds/Wyvit
Summary: Best friends Wyatt and Leo play with their dogs outside.
Series: Lolisho Dogpark [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2188203
Kudos: 39





	Benji and Bennet

Wyatt and Leo were best friends, anyone could tell you that. They spent almost all their time together, planning the rest of their elementary school days together, middle and high school too far ahead for them to care. It was just convenient for them to be next-door neighbors.

They had been especially excited a couple of months ago when Wyatt's parents had brought home two big husky-mutts off the street. Benji and Bennett were their names and they were the sweetest dogs Leo had ever met. They'd gotten over their anxieties quickly, opting to sleep in Wyatt's bed rather than their own, or cuddling with Leo when he stayed over.

It's one of those rare nights when Leo wasn't over, but at almost midnight he was missing the warm cuddling of the dogs. He fumbled under his bed and pulled out the little walkie-talkie, the other half of the set at Wyatt's house. He stared for a moment, considering asking to come over when a staticky voice started up.

"Dude! Get over here! I got a surprise!"

Leo barely let Wyatt finish before jumping out of bed, stuffing pillows under his blanket to hide his absence before rushing down the stairs two at a time. He fumbled over the backyard fence, already seeing Wyatt and the dogs a few feet away on the other side. He only hurt himself slightly when he landed.

"Look at this weird thing Bennett can do," Wyatt grinned when he finally got there. Bennett himself was still laying in the dirt on his back, tail kicking up dirt with how fast it went. Wyatt just started scratching his stomach, hand almost lost in how fluffy he was, before slowly moving down to between his outstretched legs. He rubbed at something Leo couldn't quite see before a little pink nub popped out. The boys glanced at each other with a quiet laugh while it continued to grow.

By the time it was done, it was much longer than they expected. They leaned slightly closer to get a better look at it when Bennett pushed his hips up, dick brushing over Wyatt's mouth. The boys made eye contact again, confused, before Wyatt took the oddly shaped head in his mouth, much to Bennett's delight. Leo sat shocked for a moment, another push of Bennett's hips causing Wyatt's saliva to trail down. 

Leo barely gave himself time to think before leaning in to lick over the base, the cock warm on his tongue. They repeated that for a while, Leo licking over the base and Wyatt trying not to choke when Bennett pushed in more. Leo started petting at Bennett's chest when something wet trailed over his backside. He almost screamed at the unexpected feeling, instead just looking over to see Benji.

He'd completely forgotten he was here, and about to say as much when Benji licked a long stripe over his butt again. The feeling both warm and cold, he reached out to pet the dog's head, hoping that was what he wanted. Benji instead nosed at the waist of his pants, trying to push them down. Leo glanced back to see Wyatt still busy with Bennett and slowly pulled his pants down, face flushed with embarrassment.

Instead of making Benji stop, he just lapped at Leo with more vigor. Leo was trying to hold back his moans and distracted himself with the scene before him. Bennett wiggled out from under Wyatt, earning a confused look. Within a few seconds Bennett flipped Wyatt onto his back, now lining his hips up above the boy's face. Crouching down, Bennett slipped his dick back into his mouth and immediately started thrusting as hard as he could. Wyatt choked out a muffled yelp before his sounds were quieted by Bennett's growls and his own gags and moans.

Leo had apparently been too distracted, because as soon as he refocused on his own issue Benji had mounted him, dick sliding over the child's ass. Leo was still too small for him to properly lean on but it didn't stop his hips from moving, desperately trying to find his entrance. He tried to crawl out from under him before he could, fearful tears already welling in his eyes. His little escape attempt earned him Benji biting down on the back of his neck, holding him still. It was just cruel how the dog's cock finally slipped in at the same time.

Leo didn't even try to hold in his scream. The painfully dry stretch around how thick Benji was would've been enough but the dog didn't wait for him to adjust, didn't slow, just pounded into him recklessly uncaring of the feelings of the animal beneath him as long as he could cum. Leo wasn't sure if he'd prefer being in his friend's position, gripping at Bennett's fur, sobbing and seemingly struggling to breathe. He felt as if he were about to pass out when something as the base of Benji's dick caught on his entrance. Benji's thrusts suddenly became much smaller, keeping his growing knot inside.

Leo would've said the break was nice but the knot grew quickly and stretched him even more than he already was, drawing new silent tears from him. Benji took his teeth off the kid's neck, instead softly licking over the bite marks as his knot stopped swelling. His cum was warm and quickly filled up the much smaller Leo, some managing to leak around the knot, earning growls from the dog.

Leo laid there, exhausted, a quick glance to his friend showing him in a similar position. Wyatt's face covered in cum, coughing it up while trying to catch his breath, unaware of Bennett's lining his hips up above his face again. Bennett seemed perfectly calm when he started to pee, unbothered by Wyatt trying to squirm away. He hadn't had time to close his mouth before it started, now coughing that up on the ground. Wyatt couldn't bring himself to care while Bennett's pee continued to fall over his back. His face was flushed red, snot, cum, piss, and fresh tears trailing over it.

They made eye contact while the dogs curled up to sleep around them. Leo didn't last much longer before passing out.


End file.
